Storyline Discussion
This is the page for storyline discussion. Through this page, aspects of the storyline will be developed and refined by the entire community. It is highly encouraged that all team members take part in this to an extent. General Hub ''Hub World/Training Academy Current Details The player wakes up after an amnesiac experience and is guided through the world by a mysterious NPC. Upon reaching the hub again, the player has to retrain after the accident at the Training Academy. What Needs Discussion *What kinds of enemies will appear here? *The type of training gameplay to include. *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' Begun here.--[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,]][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| ''ke'ep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 16:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *I was thinking that pirates would make good enemies. Not campy ones, of course, but something like the cyborg from the Minifigures series. Guys like those. Several other users liked the idea, and it fits in with the theme. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) **Source? -- 16:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***The idea is good, but perhaps instead of cyborg pirates, we have regular ones, but flying airships as their vessels. As for it fitting in with the theme, how do Cyborg Pirates have anything to do with the training world? AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ****Atom, I take it you mean these Somali Pirates - those are normal pirates? I'd rather not have pirates on the hub world. In the academy, I think you should fight students, and outside it, there shouldn't be other fighting (except in specific zones). -BobaFett2 20:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *****I remember having some discussion of "training bricks" -- similar to the remotes in Star Wars -- that could be used in practice. They would have ramming attacks. -- 20:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ******That could work. Maybe holographic enemies? -BobaFett2 20:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *******Another idea I had was a shapeshifter who could take on the form of any enemy (or group of enemies), then players could practice strategies on enemies they've already competed against. -- 20:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ********http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/PROXY I'd rather just have it be simple, I wouldn't expect the academy to have much knowledge of Korrigahnn. -BobaFett2 21:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *********I need to know what BFN was thinking the pirates would be. There shouldn't be any uncontained enemies in the hub, like there weren't any enemies in Nimbus Station. In the training arena, Holographic Enemies (Like Boba said) and robotic training dummies. AtomicScientist (talk) 21:31, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist **********I agree. -BobaFett2 22:16, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *All I was thinking for with the pirates was just a way of introducing the player to the concept of the boss battles that would appear in later worlds. I didn't plan on making them "roaming" enemies. They'd be contained to one building. And Atom, I was just using the cyborg as an example so that people would know I didn't mean campy space pirates. And while it wouldn't fit with the Training Academy, it could fit with the Hub itself. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) **Prisoners of War? -- 16:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ***Sorry?BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ****Prisoners of War, who were captured by the Minifigures and relocated to a separate room, where the player practices combat against them. Not sure if that would be good for a children's game. -- 16:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Not at all. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I think it would be fine, I just don't think it fits in this particular game. -BobaFett2 16:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *******Per BFN. (And prisoners of ''what war? There have only been the occasional disagreements. Nothing nasty yet.) 19:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tier 1 Worlds ''Castle World What Needs Discussion *The style. *The enemies. *Should it be merged with the desert world? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *I don't honestly think a castle world is nessecary. We have plenty of other worlds to work on, but this one...its so....boring. What's so fun about castles, when you can shoot a laser? Plus, this wouldn't fit into the story well....AtomicScientist (talk) 21:37, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist **I agree, but a lot of people want Castle and there had to be some compromise. I think the castle stuff should be ruins, not an actual castle-themed world. -BobaFett2 22:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***We're being pretty loose with the term "Castle" here. We just want something that feels castle-like in organization, fighting style, and things like that. We can fool around with the architecture, the weapons/tools, and other things like that. Also, if it's a first tier world, I don't really think it should be in ruins... BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:06, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ****First tier worlds would only recently have been settled. -BobaFett2 16:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****I've got it! A military force has decided to make it a base. It's essentially a military planet. -BobaFett2 20:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******In a fortress from an age past? -- 21:11, August 14, 2013 (UTC) *******Sure. And it can be haunted, if you want. -BobaFett2 14:10, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ********Which essentially changes this into Survival Horror. That might be better of in Black Forest, or another world. Not exactly Tier 1. -- 17:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) *********It wouldn't be survival horror, because that's not this type of game. Haunting does not automatically mean survival horror. -BobaFett2 01:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Cave World Current Details The island would be a mining-themed world, not too different from the Rock Raiders or Power Miners themes. What Needs Discussion? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *If some people miss the idea of a sci-fi world besides just the hub, it is possible that we could put a small spaceport defence station on the island in addition to the mining structures. Thoughts on this? BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **I put another Sci-Fi type as the final fortress in Tier 4.-- 16:43, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***Isn't the hub world sci-fi? By sci-fi, I'm assuming you mean futuristic. This game is sci-fi in itself. The Obsidian World is a type of Sci-fi. -BobaFett2 20:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ****Well, again, I was thinking classic sci-fi. :P Anyway, though, I'm not just doing this so that we have another world like that. I honestly think that kind of stuff would work well with the mining, giving it a Mars Mission or Rock Raiders kind of feel to it. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Classic Sci-Fi, like Jules Verne? I do know what you mean, but I think the idea is that every minifigure thing is futuristic. -BobaFett2 16:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Tier 2 Worlds Plains World Current Details A world whose landscape and creatures are based off of the plains of the Jurassic and Cretaceous Periods. However, actual dinosaurs will not be used; there will just be dino like creatures. For example, they will still be "dinosaurs" in the sense that some of them will have their legs under their bodies and be reptiles, but no existing dinosaurs will be used, or at least not replicated exactly. What Needs Discussion *What civilization should be based in this world? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' Do you think this (rather empty sounding) world could have one of Korri's bases in it? -- 18:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) * If I remember correctly, every world would have an officer in Korrigahnn's army and some sort of outpost.User:BobaFett2/sig 20:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Jungle World What Needs Discussion *Should this world be the one in ruins? *Who should lead the world discussion? 'Discussion' *I think it would be cool to make this world the one in ruins. It could be like the Adventurers Jungle subtheme. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **What are the other candidates? -- 16:39, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***The Desert and Castle worlds were also suggested as options. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ****There can be ruins on any world.BobaFett2 20:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *****True, but one of the things we covered in the voting was a desire for a world in which the distinguishing feature was its awesome ruins. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I'd always pictured this world to have largeruins on it. But where ruins are, so are the strongest enemies.This should be a difficult world by Tier 2 standards. 19:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *******The Obsidian World has ruins too. -BobaFett2 20:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *I think this world should be merged with the plains world, and we could include both Ancient ruins, overgrown with vines and plants, and include the dinosaur-esque creatures in this world (The dinos would look much more natural in a forest than in plains.) Also, I think this world should be near an ocean, maybe you have to cross shallow water to get to another part of a level. (this is what I'm thinking what this world would look like, though most of the level would take place deep in the jungle: File:Forest-islands-1.png ) Additionally, it might be cool to have some "natives" scattered about to ruins to add some variety among the dinos. Think S11 Tiki Warrior. Desert World Current details A desert world inhabited by small groups of minifigures who, though sparse, have set up an economy including bazaars and other systems. Enemies include sand worms and Inferions who have been partially turned to glass by the sand. More information can be found at Complete Desert Concepts, and the story is being headed by Keplers. What Needs Discussion *Korri-related plot. 'Discussion' *I feel like this world needs a bit more variety when it comes to enemies, I was thinking of something similar to Dry Bones from Mario, a skeleton the rebuilds itself. I'm going to start sketching some sandworms too. Also, Jeyo, any idea what the Inferion will look like, I'll sketch some of those too. Stormbringer Empire791 (talk) 01:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) **What are the Dry Bones? And yeah, the theme of the Inferion designs has been pretty well established. 01:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ***Not sure about the rebuilding skeleton concept. The world is dangerous enough with Sandworms plaguing the whole of the Samdworm Dunes and part of the Dunes.m--May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 12:12, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Black Forest World Current Details A world based on the traditional "Black Forest". The setting would be dark, wintery, there would be traditional wooden structures, and the enemies would be... furry. :P Oh, yes, and there are some forestmen-like guys on both sides, allied with the Doekkanda, a race of shadowy shape-shifters who control some of the beasts of the forest. Then, finally, you meet the dwarves, whose miners are under attack from Inferion. More details can be found at Complete Dark Forest Concepts. What Needs Discussion *Boss fight details. *Quest details. *Should elves/spirits be included? 'Discussion' *This is probably the one world I'd like most to write for. :P I was thinking, if you all approve, that it would be kind of have a Germanic mythology feel to it. With wolf-like creatures and forest-dwellers, some of the latter being evil and some good. I also think that the wooden buildings would be kind of cool to make; I don't think LEGO has made many forest-styled villages yet. :P Along with the forestmen, I thought the Castle feel could also be added to by the magic element Boba wanted as long as we do it right. -BFN **I would like Dwarves, but not Elves. -BobaFett2 20:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***Dwarves are awesome, but so are Elves. If we want Dwarves, we should have someone be their main rival/counterpart (Elves fit that role.) AtomicScientist (talk) 21:37, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ****Different kind of Elves. You're thinking of Tolkien elves. Elves weren't always tall and blond. That said, I'm not entirely sure what Norse elves were like...I wouldn't like Tolkien elves on this. -BobaFett2 22:20, August 9, 2013 (UTC) *****Hmm... Elves in older mythology seem to be more like spirits. Perhaps they and the dwarves can be included, but boy, will this world have a lot in it then. :P Oh, any preferences on whether the dwarves and/or elves are evil or good? BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I think wikipedia says Dwarves are more of Shadow Elves. That might align them with evil. -- 16:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *Posted new details on the Complete Dark Forest Concepts page. Will make updates with quest and enemy details later. BrickfilmNut (talk) 03:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Tier 3 Worlds Volcanic World Current Details Storm would be leading this story. 'Discussion' *Anyone think a friendly race on this world would be kind of cool to interact with? Kind of like the Ta-Matoran on Mata Nui, except all biological and with other obvious differences implemented? BrickfilmNut (talk) 02:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *Boom.* Awesome. :P --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 07:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) **Why this world, and not another? -- 16:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ***Well, we could definitely have them in other worlds too. We definitely need NPCs to interact with. This was just, other than the forest world, the first world where I had a good idea of what they would be like. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 18:11, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *Boba let me be in charge of the Volcanic World, so I'm moving the Mechanica to here. Stormbringer Empire791 (talk) 19:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) **Here is the backstory I made for the Mechanicon race, the main enemies found in this world- "Mechanica was once a thriving civilization. They started out as a small, isolated civilization in the caldera of the volcano, and they had surprising technological advancements. One fateful day, the thought-to-be inactive volcano erupted, and the entire civilization was lost. However, months later, The Mechanicon emerged from the volcano, barely recognizable anymore. Now no more than beasts, they became infused with their own machinery, with hearts made purely of Dark Osidian. With steaming boilers, clanking gears, and hissing hydraulics, Mechanica began it's reign over the neighboring civilizations that survived the eruption, taking them with brutish tactics. However, Mechanica quickly fell apart, and civil war broke out. It was every man for himself. The region around the volano is now a barren wasteland, crossed with lava flows and constantly falling ash, filled with the roaming Mechanicon under the gray skies." Stormbringer Empire791 (talk) 19:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ***Seems a bit too similar to the Obsidian world. Do you think we could have largely non-mechanical enemies? BrickfilmNut (talk) 19:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ****As I said, I'd rather not have two of the same type of enemies. It'd get repetitive. -BobaFett2 20:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ****They're cyborgs, not robots. They're simply CALLED Mechanicon, they aren't completely mechanical. And plus, they will look vastly different than Boba's Automatons. *****Hmm... Maybe technology can be incorperated somewhere in the world, but it still shouldn't be the only, or the defining, for that matter, aspect of the world or the enemies. For example, make it a sub-class of the main enemy or something. BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:15, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Obsidian World Current Details The Obsidian World will be incredibly rocky... and by rocks, we mean awesome pillars of obsidian. The world will be inhabited by a long-forgotten mechanical civilization. Boba would be leading this story. For more, see here. What Needs Discussion *The backstory for the mechanical race. 'Discussion' *Possibly, the mechanical beings were created as obsidian miners, to mine in the dangerous conditions (for those who don't know, obsidian is created by Volcanoes, so this world should have a few fire elements to it.) Over time, the mechanical beings became more and more independent from their creators, and disappeared from history. Some could be NPCs who no longer function, while others that still function are aggresive. --[[User:ErkelonJay|'Jay,]][[Message Wall:ErkelonJay| ''ke'ep calm, and sharpen your sword.]] 16:36, August 9, 2013 (UTC) **Perhaps some of them have been corrupted...who knows what lays in the obsidian mines? Dark Energy? AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ***I'd rather they not have been miners. Obsidian may be created in volcanoes, but any volcanic activity has long since ceased. The mechanical beings did not just become independent - they destroyed their creators. Some people may still remain on the world, but they definitely are in hiding. I'd rather there be no living survivors from the original civilization, only a few explorers trying to avoid the machines (as well as the behemoths). -BobaFett2 20:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) **Mmmm, mechanical creatures. I'm good with that sort of thing. I was also thinking of some rock creatures. I was thinking that this world would be dotted with smashable rocks, some of which reveal valuable items when broken, and some, when broken, bring up a, mmmm, monstrous surprise :) Rock monsters can disguise themselves as rocks. Stormbringer Empire791 (talk) 01:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC) **I thought we had already done this but I guess not. I'm just going to announce that I'm combining the Volcanic and Obsidian world, they sound pretty much the same, if that's okay with everyone. --''Unsigned, by Storm ***Why don't we first see the details that Boba has planned for each world? They're quite different, it sounds like. BrickfilmNut (talk) 00:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ****I've already asked for discussion [here. ''The Ice World Current Details *Ice Queen will be present. *One piece of concept art for the ice monsters, made by JahChildren: http://luammogame.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ice_monster_1.jpg *Storyline being led by ErkelonJay. What Needs Discussion *The "theme" among NPCs and enemies. *Specific NPCs and Enemies. 'Discussion' *In addition to the ice monster drawn by Jah above, Mvp and I were thinking of a variety made out of battle droid-like parts, almost similar in style to the ice glatorian. What do you guys think? Also, may we have a "Christmas" section in one corner of the world, which gets visited by Santa at Christmas? :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 20:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ** If they're not JUST Battle Droids parts, then perhaps...that is, if they're modified battle droid parts, made thicker and less brittle. And no, we aren't having a Christmas section. Believe it or not, there are people who don't celebrate Christmas and feel bad whenever Christmas time comes round. -BobaFett2 20:27, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ***I'll definitely try and make them thicker. And I was just suggesting something like Frostivus for the holiday corner. BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ****My idea for Ice Monsters aligned with the ones from Power Miners, but modified some. I'm thinking of ditching the Ice Queen as well, and focusing on Korri's minions (how they behave in Ice conditions I cannot say.) And no Christmas section, at least until we get the important stuff up anyway. -- 16:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Well, Jah's are kind of similar in style to the rock monsters, IMO. And I'm really hoping you guys will like the battle droid parts ones once I'm finished modelling them. :P BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I'd rather not - Frostivus was very much a Christmas world. Maybe a festival for a season not so closely linked to a religious holiday...on the hub. I don't like the Power Miners monsters...they look really stupid. What about the Rock Raiders monsters? -BobaFett2 18:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *******@Jay: I'm thinking there will be no Korrigahnn minions on the ice world. Either that, or a very small amount of highly specialized warriors. because, you know...ice and fire don't mix. 03:31, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ********My idea was Power Armored Inferions--Inferions with a hardsuit that protects their heat in the ice world. -- 16:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) *********I like that idea. --May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 20:23, August 27, 2013 (UTC) **********I'd be fine with that idea. Second could design the armour. BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ***********That works. I'll take the Second's job in that regard. :P 21:28, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ************So his job is making Hardsuits? (Wait, are the walls closing in?)-- 21:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) *************His job is to do what he loves: creating things for Korrigahnn and his army. His pay is information about telekineses and other powers. (Threepio!) -- 22:01, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ************(Let's begin moving this back now) I had a thought yesterday. Maybe there are no Inferion on the ice world, but there ''are energy/electricity minions? Korrigahnn's element is all energy, not just fire. So why not take advantage of the environment to make a more efficient soldier? They could send charges through the ground to electrocute you as well as some other attacks. 20:02, August 29, 2013 (UTC) *********** Tier 4 World ''Final Fortress Current Details The final world, a cross between a dark castle and a sci-fi fortress. Built surrounding the Core, where Korri will be found. What Needs Discussion *Enemies *How "free" will players be in this world? 'Discussion' * The Core Current Details The Core is where the player finds Korrigahn and fights him. What Needs Discussion *The design of the boss battles. *What happens to Korri (and Second, if he appears) in the end? Old Discussion (Soon to be Archived) *I would like a boss, that is incredibly hard to beat. I'm referring to something like, oh, IDK, MAGOLOR:http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor#Attacks. More info:http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor_Soul. *Overall, Korrigahnn should have something like the above. A 4-stage, hard to beat final boss. AtomicScientist (talk) 19:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist **Oh, and a song as awesome as this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0dzzE9MJFI (The picture is Magolor's Soul) ***The boss room would be possibly in the Dreaming, or the dark potion of the Dreaming perhaps? Or fighting in a black hole would be amazing... ****I forgot we had the Dreaming. Since BFN probably didn't know we had made it, I've changed the name. -- 00:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****I don't think it makes sense to fight Korrigahnn in the Dreaming - or even to go there. The Dreaming is the prison in which Korrigahnn traps them. Why would he reside in the prison when his goal is to take over reality, not create an another world to rule? It makes more sense, to me, to have him at the core, attempting to unlock the energy. -BobaFett2 01:23, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Per Boba entirely. I thought that the Dreaming was just an area the player went to to visit the trapped First Builders, gaining information and power. That serves a completely different purpose than The Core or Korri's lair or wherever we're fighting him. In fact, can we all agree now on separating these two "worlds"? BrickfilmNut (talk) 15:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****Fine, not the dreaming. I still think the battle should be something like Magolor's though...AtomicScientist (talk) 15:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist *****Still, where exactly is the Core? Somewhere within the Final Fortress? -- 15:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *****I'd want it in another dimension that Korri creates when he gets all that power...BFN, should we just come on to discuss this? AtomicScientist (talk) 16:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist ******Well, Jay can't come on chat, so it may be better to discuss here. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******That brings us right back to where we started. My idea is that it's still in this universe, just that there's something that enhances his power... -- 16:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ******I'd like it in some sort of different world. Perhaps he teleports you and him to a black hole? BFN, I want permission to join chat before I join it. :P AtomicScientist (talk) 16:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC)AtomicScientist *******You always have permission. :P Just be warned, though, that I'll need to leave within the next two minutes for a short road trip. BrickfilmNut (talk) 16:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ********I'd rather he didn't have it in another world. It doesn't sound good to me...and I don't think he should get the power. The point of it is that you're stopping him from getting it. There's no way that a minifigure would be able to beat him. As for the Dreaming, I think it makes more sense if you don't visit it at all. -BobaFett2 18:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *********Well, the Dreaming was decided on in the voting, so we should try and keep it. And the idea with the power-gaining wasn't nearly on the scale of what Korri wanted. It would just be some cool new tools or increased stats or something. BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) **********But I don't think he should get the core's power, as that would make him essentially invincible. He can gain power, just not from the core. What specifically about the Dreaming was voted on? Was it just part of the larger story package? -BobaFett2 21:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ***********Well, Korri's trying to gain power from the core. The player tries to gain (comparatively-limited) power from the First Builders. And the dreaming's existence as a sort of alternate reality world was voted on through several consistent comments in the multiple votes for Storm's story, and then the writers had made it part of the story ever since. BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:51, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ************I have no specific problems with you visiting it, however, I spoke to Jeyo about this. He said that you can't actually enter it, at least not before you beat Korrigahnn. Korrigahnn wouldn't fight there - he won't even get near locations where there is telepathic contact with the dreaming - because it's out of his control and it's a trap for great builders (according to Jeyo). -BobaFett2 16:23, August 11, 2013 (UTC) *I'd like to have the player enter it, or at least view it, but if it's too much for the coders than I'm fine just contacting it. And yes, Korrigahnn stepped way past the bounds of his knowledge and power creating the Dreaming (remember, he did it using the combined might of ''every Builder), so even he doesn't know exactly what it is. All he knows for certain is that it's a trap for Great Builders. He fears if he gets too close to a Link, it might suck him in and he'll never get out. (and shouldn't this discussion be on the Dreaming section?) 19:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) **The problem isn't coding, but modeling and texturing.20:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Discussion' The Dreaming ''The Dreaming Current Details The Dreaming is the odd, twisted reality in which the First Builders have been imprisoned by Korri. The player travels there to gain power and information. What Needs Discussion *How does the player arrive there? 'Discussion''' The player can access the Dreaming and contact the Builders trapped inside via Links (for want of a better name). (See the footnote of the Overview story section). 21:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Other Worlds Here you can suggest other worlds. If you get enough support from the community, then they may be moved above and be awarded their own section.